


Dangerous Men

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Eventual Lizzington, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is attracted to bad boy types, so when she meets the mysterious Frank Bloom, former KGB agent, she is drawn to him. When she encounters notorious crime lord Raymond Reddington, she falls for him hard. The badder the better.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Frank Bloom | Ilya Koslov, Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Frank Bloom | Ilya Koslov, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a crush on Frank Bloom a.k.a. Ilya Koslov on top of my crush on Red! Can you tell?  
> This features a sassy, flirtatious Lizzie.  
> Tags and characters may be added as the story evolves. This could possibly even become a kind of three-way 'Frizzington' story but I haven't decided yet. lol Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was cleaning out her garage as part of her Spring cleaning. It was a warm sunny day, and she was sweating from moving heavy boxes and sorting through them. She went into the house to get a drink of water, and she put her hair in a pony tail along with a cloth headband near her forehead to absorb sweat. Liz went back out to the garage and opened the next box. She smirked amusedly when she saw some old CDs she used to listen to in high school. They were from her goth phase. Liz took the pile of CDs out of the box and found other evidence of the dark angsty time in her life. There were bottles of dried-up black nail polish, tarnished silver jewellery, weird sketches she’d drawn, poetry she’d _attempted_ to write. Liz chuckled when she found her old favourite band t-shirt. It was faded and the image was crackling; it was also about two sizes too small.

Liz dug into the box for a bundle of lined notepaper, and she recognized it as secret love notes she’d sent back and forth with a guy named Tom Keen. He was a bad boy, and she was convinced she’d one day marry him. Good thing she didn’t; he turned out to be a total asshole. Liz reflected on their dysfunctional relationship, and she realized that she always had a thing for bad boys. It often led to poor choices when it came to men, but she just couldn’t seem to resist them. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to criminal profiling as a career. Liz snorted wryly and then started coughing due to the dust.

“You okay in there?” Ressler asked as he stepped in through the open garage door.

Liz coughed and cleared her throat.

“Yeah, just…the dust.” Liz said, shoving some of her embarrassing possessions back into the box.

“…You have a Slipknot t-shirt?” Ressler said amusedly.

“It’s old! From high school. I’m de-cluttering.” Liz explained.

She glanced at Ressler and he was still smiling, looking highly amused. She smirked and stared at him.

“ _Anyway_ , what brings you here on my day off?” Liz asked.

Ressler suppressed a chuckle and moved past picturing Liz in a tiny Slipknot t-shirt.

“Well, we have a new team member of sorts. His name is Frank Bloom, and he’s got valuable knowledge and experience. You should meet him.” Ressler said.

“Okay. When?” Liz said.

“Right now. He’s in the car.” He said.

“What? A bit of notice would’ve been nice!” She said irritatedly.

“He has a busy schedule.” He said.

Liz gaped at Ressler. _What about my schedule?_ She thought. Just then, a tall man was silhouetted, backlit by the sunlight; she squinted at him and he stepped closer, beside Ressler. Liz was less annoyed now that she realized the man was very handsome. He could interrupt her schedule anytime.

“Sorry, I took the liberty of coming in.” Frank said.

“It’s totally fine!” Liz said, waving her hand dismissively.

Ressler smirked at Liz’s sudden change of demeanour.

Liz was astonished, offended—and turned on—as Frank started frisking her, checking for a wire. She just stood there in shock, but she complied, with her arms out and her feet apart. Frank’s hands patted up each leg to her inner thigh, almost brushing against her crotch. He stood up and studied her face while she stared at him dazedly. Liz finally came back to her senses.

“You know I’m FBI, right?” Liz said, puzzled by his paranoia.

Frank smirked slightly.

“You obviously _don’t_ know I’m ex-KGB.” Frank quipped.

 _Uh oh_ , Liz thought; handsome, mysterious, bad-ass. She was in trouble.

“No, I didn’t know. The non-consensual frisking makes sense now.” Liz said, but she was smirking humorously.

Ressler was standing nearby, watching the two as they gazed at one another; the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

Frank found this young woman, Agent Liz Milhoan, cute, sexy and witty. He had the feeling they were going to get along great. He looked down at the t-shirt beside her.

“Slipknot, huh?” Frank said.

Liz comedically snatched the t-shirt and hid it in the box to stop everyone from talking about it. Frank laughed and walked away.

“See you tomorrow, Lizzie.” Frank said on the way to the car.

Ressler smiled and nodded at Liz, then he went back to the car and drove away with Frank.

Liz smirked and went back to her Spring cleaning. She ditched the junk from high school, including the now infamous t-shirt. That night, after showering and having supper, Liz searched the internet and the FBI databases for this Frank Bloom character but found nothing. She figured she might run into dead ends, but she was curious about him—and interested in him. Liz tried to talk some sense into herself: _Is a mysterious former KGB guy with an alias really the best choice?_ Liz rationalized it like she always did when it came to bad boys. He was intriguing, handsome, and he was going to help the FBI. He can’t be that much of a bad boy. Besides, she hadn’t had a relationship—or sex—for a long time. She needed someone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz chose to wear her black skinny jeans, heeled boots, black scoop-neck t-shirt and black faux-leather jacket. She wore some lipstick and her hair was down. Ressler was surprised; Liz looked very different than yesterday, when she was in her grubby clothes. She put a lot of effort into her appearance, and it was no secret that it was because she’d be working with Frank today. She came into the ‘war room’ and put her purse down nonchalantly, acting like it was just a normal day.

“Morning, Liz.” Ressler said.

“Morning, Don.” Liz said, then she surreptitiously looked around for Frank.

“He’s arriving shortly.” Ressler said, seeing right through her overly casual behaviour.

“Oh. Okay. What are we working on today?” She said.

“Let’s wait until Frank gets here…oh, speak of the devil…” He said, looking past her.

Liz turned around and watched Frank as he came into the war room. He was wearing a suit, but his shirt collar was open and he wasn’t wearing a tie. She wanted to undo more of his shirt buttons. Frank noticed that Lizzie looked stunning this morning; she was gorgeous even in her sweatpants yesterday, so she was now unbelievably beautiful. He wondered if she always dressed like this for work or if she dressed up for him. From the way she was looking at him, he suspected the latter.

“Good morning Lizzie, Ressler.” Frank said to his two new colleagues.

“Morning.” Ressler said.

“Hi…” Liz said softly.

Ressler was once again on the outside of what felt like a private moment between Frank and Liz.

“Uh…So, the superiors in charge would like the two of you to work on a profile. They want to get a better picture of a suspected murderer without alerting him or causing alarm to the public. It’s a twenty-six year old white man going by the name Elias Alec Goodwin. There are some suspicious circumstantial findings and the FBI suspects him of five murders across three states, but they need to know more about him. Frank, you will be tasked with reconnaissance. Liz, you’ll come up with a psychological profile.” Ressler explained.

Frank looked at Lizzie and then Ressler.

“Without much evidence to go on, I think it will be rather difficult for Lizzie to create a psychological profile. I suggest she comes with me to get a look at the guy, where he lives, and so on.” Frank said.

“I agree.” Liz said.

Ressler was concerned about putting the two together because they might become distracted from their work, but their argument made sense.

“Alright. Both of you start on reconnaissance then. Today.” Ressler said.

Liz turned to Frank.

“I’m ready right now.” She said.

“Are you?” He asked, with some innuendo.

“…Yes.” She said, feeing a bit flustered.

“Great. Let’s go. I’ll drive.” He said.

Liz grabbed her purse and caught up with him, then they took the elevator up to the ground level of the black site. She felt nervous and excited about going on a mission with Frank. They went out into the parking lot and Liz waited for Frank to lead her to the car; it was a nondescript old blue sedan. He opened the trunk and unzipped a gym bag.

“First, we change our clothes. A man in a suit and a woman in black will be too conspicuous.” Frank said.

Frank shoved a ladies’ pink Marilyn Manson t-shirt into Liz’s hands, and she pursed her lips at him.

“You won’t let me live down my goth phase, will you.” Liz said, unamused.

Frank smiled and took his suit jacket off to place it in the trunk.

“I enjoyed discovering that bit of life history yesterday. Sorry I couldn’t find a Slipknot t-shirt for you.” He said.

Liz smirked.

“What are _you_ gonna wear?” Liz asked.

Frank quickly stripped off his button-up shirt, and Liz found herself staring at him as he was shirtless. He put a blue polo shirt on and looked at her.

“This. Come on, quickly.” Frank said, gesturing to the Manson t-shirt.

“You want me to change here? Right now?” Liz asked.

“You’re wearing a bra, right? And we’re alone in a parking lot at a black site. No need to be shy.” He said.

“…Okay.” She said.

Liz took her jacket off and put it in the trunk, then she timidly lifted her shirt. Frank was just standing there, watching.

“You’re gonna watch me?” She asked.

“I like to make sure people aren’t wearing listening devices.” He said, smirking.

“Oh I get it now. That’s your excuse when you want to frisk people or watch them undress.” She said.

“That’s simply a perk.” He said.

Liz chuckled and took her black t-shirt off. She put it in the trunk and then looked at Frank to see him interestedly gazing at her cleavage and grey bra. She was flattered, so she took her time slipping into the pink Marilyn Manson t-shirt. It was tight, and stretched across her breasts.

“You couldn’t get a bigger size?” Liz said.

Frank gave her an innocent look, suggesting he chose to get a smaller size for this reason. He closed the trunk and they got into the front of the car.

“The next thing is to come up with our relationship. You could be my daughter going through a goth phase later in life.” Frank said as he began driving.

He glanced at Lizzie and she seemed insulted.

“Okay, you can be my girlfriend. Always have a ready explanation for what you’re doing sitting in a car with another person. And be convincing.” Frank said.

“I have had some undercover training.” Liz said.

“Not as much as me.” He said.

That was a good point. She shut up.

When they arrived in the neighbourhood of the suspect, Frank spotted a cafe with a patio, so he parked close to the cafe.

“Why are we parking here?” Liz asked.

“This gives us plausibility. It’s morning, so we don’t want to park at a bar or fast food restaurant. We don’t want to park too close to his house, nor do we want to drive around the block a few times, raising suspicions as an unfamiliar vehicle.” Frank said.

“Oh. Smart.” She said.

“As a bonus, we can get coffee or food later.” He said.

“Sounds good. That’s his house over there, right?” She said, subtly nodding in the direction.

“Correct. The houses here are typically rented, not owned. Younger inhabitants like students, young professionals and young families. Busy neighbourhood, low crime, other than possibly what our suspect gets up to.” He said, resting his elbow on the window sill and casually looking around.

“That’s impressive. And helpful. We can assume he either fits into the same categories as his neighbours, or he purposefully chose this neighbourhood to blend in and _pretend_ to be a young, productive member of society.” She said.

Frank smiled and nodded.

“Good start, Lizzie.” Frank said.

“Thanks.” Liz said, basking in his approval.

They quietly observed the traffic, houses and pedestrians. Liz sighed and got comfy, leaning back into her seat.

“Wanna get slushies?” Liz asked.

“You’re thirsty already? We just started.” Frank said.

“Yeah. It’s getting hot. Slushies will cool us down.” She said.

Frank sighed.

“Alright. Here.” He said, putting money into her hand.

Liz giggled.

“You can be my sugar daddy and I’ll be your goth sugar baby.” Liz said playfully.

Frank was normally very serious, but he couldn’t help laughing.

“Okay. That’s our backstory. Go get the slushies, baby.” He said amusedly.

Liz leaned over and kissed Frank on the cheek, leaving a lipstick print.

“Thanks daddy.” Liz said sweetly, then she left the car.

Frank looked at his cheek in the rearview mirror and wiped the lipstick off. He watched the suspect’s house and then he watched Lizzie return from the cafe. Some of her abdomen was showing under the too-small t-shirt and she was carrying two slushies. He leaned across to open the passenger door for her and she got in. They sipped their raspberry lemonade slushies and relaxed as they watched the neighbourhood.

“So um…Frank…I tried researching you last night. Nothing came up, of course.” Liz said.

“I don’t exist.” Frank said.

Liz thought he sounded a little sad, so she put her hand on his bicep.

“Yes you do. You’re off the grid, that’s all.” She said.

Frank nodded, and Lizzie’s hand lingered. He turned to look at her. She became shy and slowly moved her hand, then put it back on her lap.

“I find you distracting.” Frank said.

“Sorry.” Liz said, with her head down.

“It’s a compliment. I want to keep looking at you.” He said.

She lifted her head and looked at him.

“Oh. Same here.” She said.

“If you truly like sugar daddies, I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed. I keep a very low profile. For example, my old car and the crappy hotel I’m staying at.” He said wryly.

“I don’t truly like sugar daddies. I like bad boys…” She confessed.

Frank looked at her in surprise.

“I see. I’m not sure I meet _that_ criteria either.” Frank said.

“You do, actually. You’re mysterious, you did secret agent stuff…you probably killed people with your bare hands.” Liz said.

Frank laughed and shook his head at Lizzie’s silliness, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he continued surveilling the suspect’s house. Liz took Frank’s silence as confirmation. After a while, Frank sighed.

“I’m not gathering any more useful intel from this. Are you?” Frank said.

“No, but at least we saw the neighbourhood he lives in. I wonder where he is right now. If he’s inside the house or somewhere else.” Liz said.

“Hm. We can’t discern that unless we see him leaving or arriving. I think this was a good start to our mission, though.” He said.

“Yeah. So um…we’re done already?” She said disappointedly; she wanted to spend more time with him.

Liz gazed into Frank’s eyes as he turned to her and studied her face.

“We could…put in a bit more time here and then take a break at my hotel. Of course, I’ll have to frisk you again to make sure you aren’t going to bug my room.” He said.

“ _Oh_ …Okay, I’m up for that…” She said.

“Good.” He said.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Raining Men

Liz and Frank continued to watch the suspect’s house for about an hour.

“I have to use the washroom.” Liz said.

Frank was amused; Lizzie wasn’t really cut out for long stakeouts, but he was enjoying her company anyway.

“Alright. I’ll be here.” Frank said.

“You’re not gonna tease me about not being able to handle surveillance missions?” Liz asked.

“No, Lizzie.” He said.

“Hm. Okay. I’ll be right back.” She said, then she got out of the car.

Liz felt the need to prove her ability and professionalism to Frank, who was older and much more experienced. However, he seemed to finally accept their different skillsets; he could probably manage a two-day stakeout, but she could basically see into people’s minds with her profiling background. Liz went into the cafe washroom and went pee. She learned for future reference that a large slushie wasn’t a good beverage to have on a stakeout. Afterwards, she washed her hands and looked in the mirror; it was funny to see herself in a t-shirt she would’ve worn in high school.

Liz left the cafe and got back into the passenger seat, where Frank suddenly put his hands on her cheeks and captured her mouth in a kiss. She was stunned for a moment, but then she began returning his kiss. It felt thrilling. Frank pulled back and looked into her eyes while still cupping her face in his hands.

“Good work.” Frank said quietly.

“What?” Liz asked.

“The suspect is having a cigarette out front of the cafe.” He said in a hushed tone.

Liz realized the kiss was part of their cover. She didn’t really care about the suspect at the moment.

“Keep going.” She whispered.

Frank leaned closer and started kissing Lizzie again. She breathed heavier and pressed her mouth harder against his, wanting more, so he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Lizzie clutched his shirt, digging her nails into his chest. Liz felt Frank tease her by erotically moving his tongue in and out, and she wanted to feel something similar between her legs. When he withdrew his tongue and just kissed her lips, she whimpered. Frank was immensely gratified by the tiny whimper Lizzie made in her excitement. He wanted to touch her and feel how wet she was, but his self-restraint kicked in again.

“Lizzie, wait a moment,” He said, pausing to check where the suspect was, “I just saw him enter the cafe.”

Liz felt inexperienced again as she realized she couldn’t concentrate at all on the mission.

“Okay.” She said dazedly.

“Let’s see how long it takes him to order. If he’s quick, it means he’s familiar with the menu and how everything works. It could be valuable information to us.” He said.

“Right…” She said, still reeling from the make-out session.

As they waited, Frank kept his eye on the clock while Lizzie slumped in her seat and calmed down. The suspect left the cafe carrying a small bag for a bagel or something and a medium-sized coffee cup.

“Two minutes, fifteen seconds. It took you longer to order the slushies. I think he’s a regular here. For all we know, this is one of his hunting grounds.” Frank said.

Frank didn’t get a response from Lizzie, so he looked at her; she seemed to be daydreaming. He was flattered.

“Did you get any of that?” Frank asked amusedly.

“Not really. Make a mental note of it, Frank. I made a mental note that he’s a smoker…and then you kissed me again and…now I can’t concentrate anymore.” Liz said.

“Hm. I’ve still got it.” He said smugly.

“Uh huh.” She said.

“Well…now that he’s back in his house, and we’ve made our mental notes…want to go to my hotel?” He said suavely.

“Yes.” She said eagerly.

Frank smirked and started the engine, then he drove in the direction of his hotel. They were quiet as they drove; Liz was preoccupied. She kept thinking about the kiss, and how she couldn’t resist Frank even though he was a complete stranger. She could still smell his sexy aftershave on her skin. Frank glanced over at Lizzie, and he noticed she put her legs together tightly and rubbed her thighs. She seemed very distracted, restless and horny. He could fix that for her.

When they arrived at the hotel, Frank parked in a free spot and they got out. Liz was amused when he fetched his suit jacket and shirt from the trunk; he also carried her jacket and t-shirt.

“I want to get out of this polo shirt.” Frank said, preferring his normal clothes.

“Fine by me.” Liz said flirtatiously.

Frank chuckled and they went into the hotel; he led Liz to the elevators and then to his room. She put her purse down and took her shoes off while he draped their shirts and jackets over the armchair. Liz stood upright and then Frank approached her. He smirked as he put his hands on her sides and lifted her arms; she held her arms out and he began frisking her.

“You know I can’t hide anything under this tiny t-shirt…besides, you saw me in my bra earlier.” Liz said amusedly.

“Mm hmm.” Frank confirmed, but he continued.

Liz felt Frank’s hands go over her breasts; this was a different kind of frisking. He ran his hands down her tummy, her hips, and then he bent down to pat her legs from ankles to upper thighs. This time, he took the liberty of brushing against her crotch and lingering there a second longer than expected. Frank paused for a moment.

“Satisfied?” Liz said.

“Not yet.” Frank said.

Liz felt Frank grab her butt and pull her against him.

“Oh!” She said in surprise.

“I might have to do a strip search.” He said, groping her butt cheeks.

Liz chuckled and she started blushing. She held onto his shoulders as they were pressed together; she could feel the bulge in his pants and it was becoming harder.

“You take your privacy very seriously.” She said breathily.

“Oh yes. I don’t want anyone listening to what goes on in here…” He said quietly.

Frank smirked when Lizzie bit her lip and giggled.

“Come over here by the bed, and I’ll help you get out of that t-shirt.” Frank said humorously.

Lizzie laughed and she lifted up the too-small Marilyn Manson band shirt, then Frank took over for her, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He looked down at her cleavage; he didn’t get a good enough look earlier when she changed in the black site parking lot. Frank took his blue polo shirt off and threw it across the room. He hated that disguise; he looked like a vacationing tourist dad, which was not a look he was going for. Lizzie unhooked her bra and slipped out of it, revealing her breasts to him. Frank couldn’t resist pulling her to him and kissing her. She whimpered and he guided her backwards onto the bed, where she opened her legs. He pressed against her as they kissed and she began dry humping him.

Liz was so aroused, she could easily climax from pressing and rubbing against Frank’s bulge. They hadn’t even taken their pants and underwear off yet. At that moment, Frank got up and yanked her skinny jeans down; he took them off for her. She laid there only in her grey panties, and he quickly removed those, too. Liz was thrilled when Frank pulled his boxers down; she looked down at his erection and she felt herself becoming even more wet. She lustfully opened her legs and played with herself while she watched him put a condom on.

“Get in the middle of the bed, Lizzie.” Frank said.

Liz did as he said, then he got on top of her. She blushed and breathed heavier with excitement. His tip touched her sensitive flesh and she trembled.

“You need this, don’t you.” Frank said.

“ _Yes_.” Liz said.

Liz gasped as Frank entered her.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Frank breathed.

Lizzie pulled him closer, taking him deeper; she whimpered and began rocking her hips, so he started thrusting steadily for her.

“Oh god…yes…” Liz purred breathily.

Frank loved how horny Lizzie was; she was almost frantic already, desperate for satisfaction. She mewled as he thrust faster, and her nails dug into his back while she enthusiastically moved with him, meeting his thrusts. The hotel bed creaked and the headboard tapped the wall. Lizzie’s beautiful mewls of pleasure also rang out.

Liz felt weak as Frank repeatedly rubbed her g-spot; she was spiralling closer to the peak with each of his thrusts. He quickened his pace and she reached up to brace herself against the headboard.

“Mm! Ohh fuck…Frank!” Liz mewled breathlessly.

Frank was thrilled. He felt Lizzie tightening around his cock and her body was tense; she whined loudly and panted, then she cried out as she orgasmed. Liz was lost in the blissful release for a few moments, then she heard Frank groan breathily next to her ear. He bucked his hips and stayed deep inside her as he came. Frank rode out the intense pleasure and he quickly filled the condom. Lizzie still writhed and moaned softly, seemingly wanting more, so when he pulled out, he guided his tip to slip up and down on her clit. She shook and soon climaxed again. Once she settled down, she looked at him in utter satisfaction.

“You poor sweet girl. You really needed that,” he said, caressing her cheek, “I can’t picture you having trouble finding men to satisfy you.”

Liz smiled coyly at him.

“It’s just been a long time. I haven’t come across any bad boys worth screwing lately.” She said, then she giggled.

“I’m flattered.” He said.

They smiled at each other, then Frank got off Lizzie and removed the condom. He disposed of it in the wastebasket and they started putting their clothes back on.

“I don’t think continuing the reconnaissance in the suspect’s neighbourhood will be very fruitful. We should go see Ressler and tell him what we’ve got so far.” Frank said.

Liz was still a little dazed as she watched Frank zip up his pants.

“Okay.” She agreed.

They wore their normal clothes rather than their low-profile disguises; Frank drove back to the black site with Liz, and they went to Ressler’s office.

Ressler looked up from his computer and he noticed Liz looked a little tousled and guilty. He instantly knew she and Frank had gotten distracted from their work, as he’d suspected. He sighed and looked at them.

“Did you get _anything_ useful?” Ressler asked.

“We did. He lives in a good neighbourhood, full of productive young people. He’s masquerading as one of them. He’s a regular at the local cafe, which could potentially be a new hunting ground for him.” Frank said.

“He smokes cigarettes from a blue package, I think they’re French. They could be a good identifying clue near crime scenes. He really looked like a normal, everyday guy, but most of them do, don’t they?” Liz said.

Ressler nodded.

“Interesting. Good work. We can strategize tomorrow about what to do next.” Ressler said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

Frank nodded.

Ressler noticed that Liz and Frank left together, and he shook his head to himself.

Liz and Frank went out to the parking lot; there was a man in a hat standing between their cars. Liz reached into her purse and swiftly drew her gun, aiming at the unknown person.

“Who are you? How did you get on this property?” Liz called.

The man raised his hands in surrender, and he tilted his face up so it was visible under the brim of his hat.

“Jesus Christ. _Red?!”_ Frank said in shock.

Liz was puzzled.

“Frank. It’s been _ages_.” Red said.

“You know each other?” Liz asked, looking between this ‘Red’ character and Frank.

“You don’t need the gun, Lizzie.” Frank said, then he walked over to Red.

Liz lowered her gun and watched the men stare at each other like long lost friends. They hugged like long lost friends, too, and they laughed. Frank and Red pulled apart and studied each other.

“What are you doing here of all places, Red? You know what this building is, right?” Frank said, worried his longtime friend was in danger of being locked up.

Red chuckled.

“Yes, I know. That’s why I’m here. I want in.” Red said.

Liz was intrigued and confused, so she just watched the conversation.

“In on what?” Frank asked.

“The secret FBI task force. I know you’re looking into a suspected serial killer. I can help. I want him wiped off the face of the earth, but I’ll settle for throwing him into the justice system because I want an immunity deal.” Red explained.

Liz’s interest was piqued when she heard ‘immunity deal’. This Red guy must be a criminal. Frank nodded and turned to her.

“Lizzie, this is Raymond Reddington.” Frank said.

Liz’s mouth dropped open; _the_ Raymond Reddington, currently number four on the Most Wanted List, one of the men she’d studied during training, was standing in front of her. And he happened to be incredibly handsome. Why did dangerous men have to be so good looking?

Red chuckled.

“I’m afraid I don’t do autographs, Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz chuckled embarrassedly and shook her head.

“Sorry, I’m just in shock. Almost twenty years on the run…and now you’re at an FBI black site wanting to join a task force?” Liz said.

“Yes.” Red said plainly.

Reddington got a playful look on his face, which Liz found endearing.

“Shall we go inside?” Red said excitedly.

Liz was still in shock as she walked with Frank and Reddington back into the building.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Stonewalled

Liz was nervous to be walking into an FBI black site with one of the most notorious criminals. She wanted to ask Frank if they were safe with Reddington, if they could trust him, but Frank clearly was off-guard around him. If Frank wasn’t worried, it meant Reddington could be trusted. They got into the elevator together and Liz felt like both men were staring at her butt; she pretended not to notice anything, but she definitely sensed eyes on her rear end. The three stepped out of the elevator and Liz went ahead of Frank, and Reddington was last, like a surprise guest for Ressler as they arrived at his office.

“Oh, you’re back already? What’s up?” Ressler asked.

Liz glanced at Frank.

“Um, we ran into someone…” Liz said; she wasn’t sure how to announce the arrival of the Concierge of Crime.

“He’s here to help…in exchange for immunity.” Frank said.

“Who?!” Ressler asked, puzzled.

Red gently coaxed Frank and Lizzie out of the way, then he stepped between them into the office.

“Raymond Reddington.” Red said.

Ressler went pale; he nearly hit the panic button under his desk, but the way Liz and Frank were acting made him think twice. Maybe Reddington really was here to help.

“What uh…how did you…?” Ressler began.

“I found out about the task force. Needless to say, I won’t give away the identity or identities of my source or sources. I want to catch Elias Alec Goodwin, the serial killer, and I know how to do it. I figured I’d offer my assistance as a kind of barter. You get Goodwin, I get immunity. Mind you, this isn’t the only criminal I’ll be handing to you on a silver platter. This will just be the teaser to whet your appetite.” Red explained.

“Reddington, _if_ your supposed assistance actually pans out, the assistant director _might_ be able to give you a deal.” Ressler managed to say.

“It will, and I’ll definitely get the deal, but I understand your skepticism.” Red said, then he put his hat on.

“So…” Liz said, unsure of what to do now.

“We can all go home for now, Lizzie. Until tomorrow, _Donald_ …” Red said, irking the agent.

Liz and Frank backed out as Reddington left the small office, then they followed him. Liz glanced and shrugged at Ressler before heading to the elevator with her two new mysterious colleagues. Once they arrived on the ground level, they exited and stopped by Liz’s and Frank’s cars. Liz gave Frank a look; she wanted to ask him if she could go back with him to his hotel room again, but Reddington was standing right there.

Red picked up on Lizzie’s subtle body language towards Frank; he realized something had happened between the two and he laughed.

“Frank, you old dog!” Red teased jovially.

Frank hung his head but he smirked, and Lizzie began blushing.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. You’ve always had a way with women, and Lizzie…well I mean, _look_ at her. Anyhow, I’ll let you go home, or do whatever it is you do.” Red said, then he stepped closer to Lizzie.

Frank smirked wryly, and he avoided eye contact with Red. Liz was flattered by the indirect compliment from Reddington.

“Elizabeth. _Lizzie_ …It was so nice to see you.” Red said softly, then he gently coaxed her into a hug.

Liz was astonished, but the hug felt wonderful. Reddington was warm and comforting, and he smelled fantastic.

Red pulled back and looked Lizzie in the eyes.

“Have a good evening.” Red said, then he turned to Frank and hugged him.

“Have a good evening, Frank. I’m sure you will…” Red said.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Red?” Frank said.

“Yes. I’ll come here once you and Lizzie arrive. I can’t risk showing up randomly and being detained or shot.” Red said.

Red turned away and got into the back of a dark sedan, then the car took off. Liz watched the car for a while, pondering Reddington, but she eventually turned and looked at Frank again.

“What would you like to do, Lizzie?” Frank asked.

That was a very good question. Her thoughts were racing, she was intrigued, curious and bewildered. She just kept thinking about what a crazy day she’d had.

“Can I come over?” Liz asked timidly.

“Yes, of course you can.” Frank said.

“Should I follow you in my car, or are you gonna use evasive tactics to avoid being followed?” She said playfully.

Frank smirked.

“You can follow me.” He said.

“Okay. See you there.” She said.

They got into their cars and Frank led the way to his hotel. They parked and got out, and since it was almost supper time, they decided to walk next door to the diner to have a meal. Afterwards, Liz and Frank made themselves comfortable in his hotel room. They took their shoes off and sat on the bed together.

“I like to have a shower after a long day. Do you mind? I’ll be quick.” Frank said.

“I don’t mind. I’ll put the TV on for a bit.” Liz said.

“Alright.” He said.

Liz found the remote control and did some channel surfing until Frank came out of the bathroom wearing a white towel around his waist. She looked him up and down.

“Can I take a quick shower here? I wanna freshen up too.” Liz said.

“Go ahead. I’ll take over channel-surfing duty.” Frank said, seeing the infomercial on the TV, which Lizzie clearly wasn’t watching.

She smirked amusedly.

“You could be a profiler.” She said.

Frank chuckled and sat on the bed in his towel. Liz got up and went into the bathroom. It smelled like his grooming products; she supposed _she_ would smell like his grooming products, too, but she didn’t mind. Liz undressed and stepped into the shower, enjoying the warm water as it spattered and cascaded over her skin. She thought about Frank, Reddington, the mission, the mysterious deal Reddington wanted, the romp with Frank earlier. So much happened in one day, it was mind-boggling.

Frank finally settled on an episode of Unsolved Mysteries when Lizzie caught his attention. She walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Her hair was damp and she looked radiant. Lizzie loosened her towel and opened the front, revealing her naked body to him. Frank sat up straighter and turned the TV off. Liz tossed her towel onto a chair and then crawled onto the bed.

“Hm. You want more from me?” Frank said; Lizzie was kneeling on the bed, gazing seductively into his eyes.

“Yeah. I’m horny again.” Liz purred.

“I can give you more.” He said quietly.

Liz watched Frank stand up and take his towel off; he was semi-erect from looking at her naked body. He tossed his towel aside. Liz laid on her back, then Frank got on the bed and coaxed her legs open. She spread them wide for him, and he went down on her, lightly licking and suckling her clit.

“Oh god…” Liz breathed.

Liz was on cloud nine as Frank gave her progressively more intense stimulation, exactly how she needed it. Her legs shook as he firmly rubbed her clit with his tongue. She whimpered and quickly reached the peak. Frank thoroughly enjoyed the way Lizzie moaned softly and squirmed against his mouth as she orgasmed. It turned him on immensely. When Liz settled down, Frank stopped and rose up; she looked down at his erection.

“Do you wanna fuck me, Frank?” Liz purred lustfully.

“I do.” Frank said, surveying her body.

Lizzie turned over and laid on her front, then she stuck her butt up.

“Take me from behind like this.” She said breathily.

“Mm. Okay, baby.” He said, then he put a condom on.

Liz was thrilled when she felt Frank get overtop of her back. She stuck her butt up again and whimpered impatiently, then his tip slipped between her inner lips. He nudged her and then slid inside. Liz loved this position; it felt intimate and primal, and it was easy to get g-spot stimulation. She moaned weakly as Frank thrust deeper. He began thrusting at a steady pace, going over her g-spot repeatedly. Frank and Lizzie breathed heavier as they found a perfect rhythm. She made the sweetest little whimpering sounds and she clutched the bed. Frank felt his thrusting become more slippery as Lizzie got wetter, and her walls tightened on him.

“Ohh…I’m…close…” Liz breathed.

Frank groaned in response as he picked up the pace. Liz mewled and became tense; she held her butt up, bracing against Frank’s quick thrusts. Several moments later, she was overcome with the blissful first wave of her climax. Frank heard Lizzie’s very sexual moan and he felt her walls squeezing his cock; this pushed him over the edge and he started coming. He grunted and felt the intense pleasure wash over him as he began spurting into the condom. Liz moaned airily as she relaxed, and Frank caught his breath. He gently pulled out and disposed of the condom, then he laid down beside her. They looked at each other.

“I think I’m worn out now, Lizzie.” Frank said; they’d had sex twice in one day.

“Okay.” Liz giggled.

“Frank?” She then said.

“Hm?” He responded.

“What can you tell me about Raymond Reddington?” She asked interestedly.

Frank smirked; he knew this was going to happen. Lizzie wouldn’t be able to get Red out of her mind now that she’d met him. That tended to happen with most women who encountered Red.

“All I can tell you is that we go way back, and…he’s not the monster people think he is. Well, not when it comes to people he likes, anyway.” Frank said.

That wasn’t very reassuring to Liz.

“He seemed to like me…didn’t he?” Liz said worriedly.

Frank chuckled.

“Lizzie, he _really_ likes you. He won’t hurt you.” Frank assured her.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Hm.” She responded; she processed this information. Raymond Reddington ‘really’ liked her. She found this exciting.

They were silent for a little bit.

“Why did he come to the FBI for a deal? Why now?” Liz asked curiously.

“I can’t tell you that.” Frank said.

Liz knew she wouldn’t be able to get any more information out of Frank; he was an expert secret-keeper and stonewaller.

“Okay.” She said.

“Let’s get some sleep.” He said quietly.

“Okay. Yeah. I’m tired now.” She said, then she yawned.

Frank got up and turned the lights off, then he got into bed, under the blankets; Lizzie got under the blankets too. She stayed close to him, but they didn’t cuddle; their relationship was too casual for cuddling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz and Frank arrived at the black site in their separate cars, but at the same time. Red was waiting in his driver’s car; it was pretty obvious Lizzie and Frank had spent the night together. He should’ve come out of hiding sooner, before Frank had a chance to work his charm on Lizzie. Red sighed and got out of the car to approach them.

“Did you have a good night?” Red asked.

“Red…” Frank complained.

“What?” Red asked, playing innocent.

Frank sighed. He could tell Red was jealous. He wanted to explain himself to Red, or to downplay what had happened between him and Lizzie, but now was not the time. Liz looked back and forth between the two men, sensing tension. Reddington seemed jealous. Liz figured that Frank was lucky; Reddington was apparently harmless to his friends. Otherwise, Frank would probably be in danger of being shot right now.

“…Can we go in?” Liz asked.

“Of course, Lizzie.” Red said.

Frank kept quiet.

The three walked into the black site and got in the elevator. The mood was still tense, and Liz wondered why Reddington was so envious. She supposed it was because, according to Frank, Reddington really liked her. She wondered why Reddington felt so strongly about her; they’d barely even met. When they arrived at the basement, Liz, Frank and Reddington went to Ressler’s office.

“Hello again, Donald. I found out there’s a witness to one of Goodwin’s murders. She didn’t come forward before, so the police had no idea there was a witness. She has agreed to speak. I know where she works.” Red said.

Ressler gave him a skeptical look.

“You didn’t pay her or threaten her to come forward?” Ressler asked.

“No. A source heard a rumour about the woman possibly being a witness, then I had Dembe calmly speak with her about sharing her story. If you knew Dembe, you’d know he’s a kind, peaceful man.” Red said defensively.

“Alright. So, is Dembe supposed to go talk to her at her workplace, or does the FBI do that?” Ressler said.

“You will do that. Dembe asked her if she’d talk to the FBI, and she said yes.” Red explained.

“Okay. I’ll need the address.” Ressler said.

“Here are the coordinates.” Red said, handing him a piece of paper with coordinates written in pencil.

Ressler pursed his lips and tried to find an app on the desktop computer to enter the coordinates, but Liz pulled out her phone.

“I’ll do it on here.” She said.

While Lizzie was typing the coordinates into her phone’s GPS, Red and Frank stepped away into the ‘war room’ area for a private word.

“So…you and Lizzie…” Red said.

“Red, it wasn’t anything serious. She was lonely, that’s all.” Frank said.

Red’s jaw tensed and he found himself glaring at his friend for a moment, but then his expression softened and he chuckled slightly.

“I remember when we had to share that woman in Cannes. She insisted on having _both_ of us…and we couldn’t refuse her because she was drop-dead gorgeous.” Red said humorously.

Frank chuckled.

“Lizzie’s already been asking about you, Red. She’s interested in you. We both knew she would be. You and her…have a deeper connection.” Frank said.

Just then, Lizzie approached them, looking suspicious.

“…Is everything okay?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” Red said.

Frank nodded.

“Ressler’s sending another agent to interview the witness, so I guess we just have to wait for the statement. Then Goodwin can be arrested. We can go home for now.” Liz said.

The two men nodded, then they joined Liz in the elevator for another awkwardly silent ride. The three of them went out into the parking lot, then Red realized he’d forgotten his hat.

“I forgot my hat. I’ll be right back.” Red said, going back inside.

Liz gave Frank a coy look.

“Do you want to um…go somewhere with me?” Liz asked.

Frank was extremely tempted, and he had to call upon all of his self-restraint.

“…I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lizzie…” Frank said gently.

Liz was shocked.

“Why not? We had great sex.” She argued.

Frank looked around to make sure Red didn’t overhear that.

“I know. But now that Red’s here…” Frank said.

Liz felt like Frank expected her to know what that meant, but she didn’t.

“Now that Red’s here _what?”_ She asked.

Frank put his hands on Lizzie’s cheeks and subtly smiled at her.

“Just trust me on this…” Frank said cryptically.

Liz was confused and bewildered as Frank got into his car. As he drove away, Reddington came up beside her.

“You’re not going with Frank?” Red asked.

“No.” Liz said quietly in disappointment.

“Oh. Then perhaps you’d care to join me at my hotel for an espresso.” He said.

Liz finally looked at Reddington. She studied his handsome face, his hat, his gold-rimmed tinted glasses, his kissable lips. His smile was infectious. She cheered up a bit, and she nodded.

“Okay. Thanks.” Liz said.

Red was very pleased.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Disarmed and Seduced

Liz followed Reddington’s vehicle to a very swanky hotel. She parked in a spot while he was dropped off by his chauffeur. She met him by her car and he smiled charmingly.

“All set?” Red asked.

“Yep. Um…I can trust you, right? Frank said you wouldn’t harm me…” Liz said nervously.

“…Interesting choice for pillow talk.” He quipped.

Liz began blushing. Reddington smirked.

“I’m not going to harm you, Lizzie. I’d like you to join me for some espresso. No harm in that, is there? Other than the high level of caffeine.” He said.

Liz cracked a smile.

“No. Okay.” She said.

Liz walked beside Reddington to the hotel entrance and then he let her go ahead of him. They stepped into the grand lobby and Liz followed Reddington to the elevator; they went up to the penthouse and he let her into his opulent suite. Reddington obviously did _not_ keep a low profile like Frank did.

“I’ll start up the espresso machine. Please make yourself at home.” Red said.

Liz decided to just hover there and watch him. He took his hat and glasses off, then he added the coffee and water to the machine like an expert barista. Red realized Lizzie was still standing there watching him, so he turned and looked at her.

“You’re probably wondering why I invited you here. I want to get to know you better. Tell me about yourself.” Red said.

“Well, I have a background in psychology and I work on profiling for the FBI task force.” Liz said guardedly.

Red had been hoping for more personal details.

“What do you do in your spare time?” He asked.

“I dunno. Watch TV, read.” She said.

Liz noticed the unenthusiastic response from Reddington, so she tried to think of something interesting to say.

“I de-cluttered my garage the other day.” She added.

“Oh, good. Did you find any old treasures?” He said.

Liz scoffed wryly.

“Yeah. Some stuff from high school that I quickly put in the garbage. Frank and Ressler made fun of me for my goth rocker chick t-shirt. But I also found my old plush bunny from when I was little. I kept that.” Liz found herself telling him.

Reddington’s eyes glinted and he smiled. Liz wondered why he was smiling so affectionately at her.

“Do you like stuffed animals?” She asked.

“Not especially, but they’re whimsical little things. They make good companions for children and lonely people. Perhaps I should get one.” He said, now handing her the espresso cup.

“…Are you lonely?” Liz asked, accepting the cup.

“My lifestyle requires solitude, and I’m often okay with that, but…yes, I’m lonely.” Red said.

Liz watched Reddington stare at the floor like he was lost in thought or nostalgia.

“I’m lonely, too.” She blurted out.

Red raised his head and looked into Lizzie’s eyes; they were dazzling blue eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Red said quietly.

Lizzie gave him a shy smile as she nodded. They carefully sipped the hot espresso.

“Let’s sit in the living room.” Red said.

Liz followed Reddington and they sat on the sofa together. It felt weird to be sitting so close to the notorious crime lord. This man had a criminal empire spanning across the globe. However, as she studied him, she felt more comfortable with him. He wasn’t threatening; not towards her, anyway. They took a few more sips, then they looked at each other.

“You and Frank seem so different.” Liz said.

Red briefly smirked; Lizzie was comparing them. He wondered what Frank did with her in bed. He was sure Frank satisfied her, and he felt a sense of competitiveness rising in him.

“We are different.” Red said amusedly.

“Yeah, but you’re friends. I guess opposites can attract.” Liz said.

“They do. Like you and I, for example,” he said and Lizzie’s cheeks became rosy, “Here we are, law enforcement and…the other side, having an espresso together.”

Liz thought Reddington was going to flirt with her. She wanted him to flirt with her. She felt herself blushing and that made her more embarrassed.

“Is it warm in here?” Liz said.

“A little.” Red said.

Lizzie shyly averted her gaze and stared into her cup.

“But Frank and I aren’t opposites. We have a lot in common, even if it’s not readily apparent. For instance, we have the same taste in women.” Red said.

 _Now_ he was flirting with her.

Lizzie’s eyes darted up to meet his. She went to take a sip.

“It has created a little friendly competition—and some kinky situations—in the past.” Red added.

Liz almost choked on her espresso.

“ _Oh_ …Really?” Liz asked embarrassedly.

“Yes, really!” Red laughed.

Liz put her cup on the coffee table. She crossed her legs as she sat back again, and she noticed Reddington was looking at her legs. Since his gaze was elsewhere, she took the opportunity to check him out, too. Liz looked at Reddington’s collar, his fancy vest, the way his tan trousers were snug enough to give her a tantalizing hint of his bulge. She brought her eyes up to his face and he was looking into her eyes. She wondered if she’d been caught sneaking a peak.

“Um…that’s a nice suit.” Liz said lamely.

Red was highly amused; Lizzie had just been checking out his package.

“Thank you.” He said.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“Should I call you Raymond, or Red?” Liz asked.

“Whichever you prefer.” Red said.

“I’ll call you Raymond.” She said.

“Alright.” He said softly.

Liz couldn’t stop gazing into his eyes.

“Frank said you two go way back.” Liz said, hoping to prompt more information.

Reddington smiled amusedly and tilted his head.

“Nice try, Lizzie. I’m not going to tell you any more than Frank.” He said.

Liz smirked wryly.

“I had to give it a shot. I’m curious about both of you, and how you know each other. I love mysteries and I hate them at the same time.” She said.

“Lean into your love for them, sweetheart. Some of the most amazing things in life are mysterious.” He said.

“…Good point.” She said.

Red put his espresso cup on the coffee table, then they sat silently as they stared at one another. Liz was realizing her attraction to Reddington as she surveyed him and got lost in his enchanting eyes. It was even naughtier than hooking up with a former KGB agent; she’d be hooking up with #4 on the Most Wanted List. For some reason, that excited her.

“Why did you hug me after meeting me, and why did you say it was so nice to see me?” Liz asked, pondering the sense of familiarity between them.

“It _was_ so nice to see you. You’re a sight for sore eyes…You’re very beautiful…” Red said evasively.

“Thank you.” She said shyly.

Liz became flattered and she forgot what her next question was, so she dropped the issue. She leaned back and sighed, now relaxing more. She was feeling extremely attracted to Reddington, and she was getting aroused. Liz caught the scent of his expensive cologne and it started driving her crazy. She was horny earlier and she’d wanted to hook up with Frank but he’d turned her down, using some excuse about Reddington. He must’ve been hinting at Reddington’s jealousy or something. What did he mean, exactly? Frank had been strangely cryptic.

“What are you thinking about, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Frank.” Liz answered quickly.

Red pursed his lips and slowly nodded.

“No, not like—um I was thinking about what he said earlier.” She said hurriedly, not wanting to ruin her chances with him.

“What he said about what?” He asked.

“Oh, just the case, but it’s going to be solved now, so never mind.” She said dismissively.

“Hm.” He responded.

Red had the feeling that wasn’t what Lizzie was thinking about. She started thinking about the case right after he said how beautiful she was? Hardly.

“May I ask you something?” Red said.

“Yes.” Liz said.

“What drew you to Frank?” He asked.

Liz began blushing lightly; she felt shy about telling him.

“We hit it off when he frisked me. He’s good looking, intriguing…and he was KGB…he’s a badass.” Liz said humorously, then she chuckled.

“So you like bad boys.” Red said amusedly.

“Yeah.” She said.

“In the spirit of friendly competition…You know I run a criminal empire, right?” He said comically.

“Yes,” She giggled, “Are you trying to win my affections, Raymond?”

“If that’s what you want to call it, then yes.” He said flirtatiously.

Red watched Lizzie bite her lip coyly; he leaned closer and tentatively touched her cheek. She stopped biting her lip, and her pout looked pink and inviting. Liz was so nervous and thrilled, her body seemed to be vibrating. The caffeine didn’t help, either. Reddington moved closer and she stayed still, allowing their lips to meet softly. It felt so good, Liz immediately pressed into the kiss and opened her mouth. He took her hint and turned the kiss into a passionate, erotic one.

Liz kept telling herself how wrong this was, but it only served to arouse her further. Red put his hand on Lizzie’s knee and she was quivering. It was flattering to know he was having a strong effect on her. Lizzie timidly touched his hand and after several moments, she moved it up her thigh. Red slid his hand to Lizzie’s inner thigh and she opened her legs a little bit, giving him access to her crotch. He pressed his fingers there, feeling how warm and humid the material was from her arousal. She whimpered into the kiss.

Liz was in a daze; she couldn’t believe the Concierge of Crime was touching her between her legs. The thought of it aroused her as well as the actual stimulation. She had a fetish for naughtiness. They paused the kiss to catch their breath, but Reddington continued pleasuring her with his fingers. Liz breathed shakily; she wanted more than his fingers.

“Raymond…I want…” Liz said weakly.

“What do you want, baby?” Red rumbled quietly.

“You...inside of me.” She purred.

Red’s erection strained against his clothes, even worse than before.

“Oh, Lizzie…come to bed with me.” Red said breathily.

“Okay.” Liz agreed eagerly.

Red reluctantly took his hand away from Lizzie’s crotch and they stood up. She looked down lustfully at his noticeable erection, then she followed him into the bedroom, where they began quickly ridding themselves of their clothes. They watched each other as they undressed, and Red was overwhelmed by Lizzie’s beauty; he feasted his eyes on her breasts, her waist, her hips, her pubic hair. Liz crawled onto the bed and watched raptly as Reddington finished stripping down. She saw him take a handgun out from the back of his belt and place it on the dresser. She was reminded of who she was dealing with. Liz reclined onto a pile of pillows and began playing with herself as Reddington finally removed his trousers and underwear. She saw his cock standing to attention for her, and she nearly climaxed already.

Red crawled onto the bed, and he playfully grabbed Lizzie by the legs and pulled her down towards him so she was laying flat on her back. She made the cutest little squeal of surprise, then she giggled excitedly. He got overtop of her and she spread her legs wide. Red was tempted to hurriedly plunge into Lizzie, but he refrained. He wanted to savour this moment. He kissed her lips and along her jawline, he nuzzled into her neck and then worshipped her breasts with his mouth. He planted kisses, licks and gentle suckles here and there, teasing and delighting her. Liz was progressively getting more aroused, which she didn’t think was possible. Reddington looked down and watched his own hand travel down her tummy to her intimate flesh, then he looked into her eyes as he deftly touched her folds. Red used his middle finger to rub Lizzie’s delicate inner lips and he felt her leave a wet spot on his fingertip.

Liz blushed a little when Reddington brought his hand up and tasted her on his finger.

“Mm. Lizzie…” Red rumbled lustfully.

Liz writhed impatiently beneath him, and she caressed his arms. She liked foreplay, but she needed him to satisfy her now. Reddington moved and reached into the nightstand for a condom, then he knelt between her legs and put it on. Liz could hardly wait, but finally Reddington got on top of her again and positioned himself. He guided his lubricated tip up and down, gliding over her clit, and she breathed heavier. She then felt him nudge her opening several times.

“Raymond…” Liz whispered, about to start begging.

Liz felt Reddington press forward and the head of his cock slipped inside. She moaned breathily in gratification. Red breathed heavier as he went deeper into Lizzie; her walls hugged him tightly but welcomed him inside. She moaned again when he filled her completely, and he paused for her to adjust. Liz put her hands on Reddington’s back to pull him closer, and she felt the texture of severe scarring. Something made her think of her precious plush bunny with melted fur. Liz lifted her head and captured Reddington’s mouth in a heated kiss as she tenderly rubbed his back. This felt so _right_ , she almost wanted to tell him she loved him yet she didn’t even know him.

Red was pleased that Lizzie’s reaction to his burn scars involved a passionate kiss. He hadn’t expected that. He began thrusting gently but steadily and they stopped kissing to breathe harder. Red gradually picked up the pace and Lizzie enthusiastically rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. She was whimpering quietly and holding him tightly with her hands on his lower back. She was tightening on him, pumping his cock even more firmly. Liz was in ecstasy; Reddington was rubbing her g-spot and bucking his hips a certain way to send subtle stimulation to her clit.

“Mm! _Red!”_ Liz mewled.

That was the sweetest thing Red had ever heard. He thrust faster, striving for satisfaction. Liz held her legs up and out to the sides, allowing Reddington to give her very quick thrusts.

“Ohh!” Liz whined.

Red grunted.

Liz panted and clutched Reddington, digging her nails into his back as she was on the verge of climaxing. A few moments later, she felt her orgasm hit her powerfully and she cried out. Red was thrilled and gratified by Lizzie’s orgasm. He thrust a few more times, squeezing into her tight walls, and then he groaned breathily as he started coming. Red was weak with the intense pleasure, and he slumped slightly, still holding his weight. He breathed against Lizzie’s neck and shoulder as he spurted repeatedly into the condom. Liz was so gratified, she experienced extra waves of pleasure and orgasmic spasms even after she settled down from the main climax. She felt her walls clamping down rhythmically on Reddington’s cock, and it felt amazing. Their eyes met as he waited and made sure she was finished.

Red slowly pulled out; Lizzie shivered at the sensation, which was adorable. He knelt on the bed and she lifted up to watch him take the condom off.

“Oh, you just turned me on again.” Liz said.

Red chuckled slightly; after disposing of the condom, he laid down beside Lizzie and put his hand between her legs. He moved his fingers back and forth over her very hard, very prominent clit, and she trembled. She soon orgasmed again, then she slumped in satisfaction. Liz timidly moved closer to Reddington, and he put his arm around her to cuddle. She snuggled against him and they rested quietly until they dozed off for a nap.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has found her match. <3

Liz woke up from her nap and she felt cozy in Reddington’s arms. She realized this man was the cure for her loneliness. She hoped they could have a steady relationship to continue experiencing this amazing connection that they had. Liz lifted her head and watched Reddington’s face as he slept. He looked so handsome, cute, and peaceful. His long eyelashes fluttered and then he woke up and looked at her.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Red said, noticing Lizzie was awake and gazing at him.

“Hi sexy.” Liz said, then she smiled.

“I haven’t had a nap like that in years. You’re my good luck charm.” He said.

“Does that mean you want to keep me here tonight?” She asked hopefully.

“Damn right it does.” He said.

Liz giggled.

“Okay.” She said happily, then she rested her head on his shoulder again.

Liz’s phone rang from wherever she left her purse; she gasped and jumped out of bed to go find it. It was Ressler.

“Ressler?” Liz said, answering the phone.

“Liz. Just wanted to let you know the witness gave a very detailed and verifiable statement to the FBI. Reddington’s intel panned out. The scumbag Elias Goodwin will be arrested right now, and I’m about to meet with the assistant director to draft Reddington’s immunity deal.” Ressler said.

“Wow, that’s great!” Liz said excitedly.

“Yes! We can close the case and move on to the next one.” Ressler said.

“All thanks to Reddington!” She said happily.

“Yes. I’ll admit that.” He said.

“See you tomorrow then.” She said.

“Yep, see ya.” He said.

“Bye.” She said, then they hung up.

Liz ran back into the bedroom and pounced on the bed.

“Red, you’re gonna get your deal!” Liz said.

Red was elated; he chuckled and grabbed Lizzie to celebrate this moment. She landed on top of him, so then she straddled him on all fours.

“ _Ooh_. What a nice way to celebrate…” Red said, looking up at Lizzie.

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him.

“I’m excited.” She said.

“I can tell. So am I.” He said.

They kissed again and then Liz gazed deeply into Reddington’s eyes.

“What are you gonna do once you’re a free man?” Liz asked.

“I’m going to stay here and atone for my sins. I’m going to continue to help the task force.” Red said.

“Really?” She asked, full of hope.

“Yes, Lizzie.” He said.

“Good. I want you to stick around.” She said.

Reddington’s serious expression turned into the warmest, most genuine smile. He seemed to affectionately marvel at her.

“I hoped you’d say that.” Red said.

Liz realized that Frank had either known or suspected she would fall for Reddington, and that’s why he backed off. As much as Frank’s rejection stung at the time, it had been the right move for all concerned. Liz felt Reddington’s hands on her waist, then they slid up her sides and underneath to her front, where he cupped her breasts.

“I can’t resist.” Red explained cheekily.

Liz smirked.

“I like it.” She said as he gently massaged her breasts.

Red continued caressing Lizzie’s beautiful breasts, then he put his hands on her cheeks to stroke her face. Lizzie smiled playfully.

“You know, you’re awfully cute and cuddly for a notorious criminal.” She teased.

“Uh oh. Does that mean you don’t want me anymore?” He said humorously.

“Hell no.” She said; she couldn’t resist kissing him passionately.

“Mm.” He responded.

Liz touched her sensitive intimate flesh to Reddington’s shaft and it sent an erotic, electric thrill through her body. She pressed against him and began humping him; she could feel his cock becoming harder, making it feel even more pleasurable.

“Ohhh Raymond…” Liz purred into his ear.

Red moaned breathily and closed his eyes in pleasure. Lizzie started to almost get carried away with the humping.

“Ohh…Baby…grab a condom from the drawer.” Red said breathily.

Liz didn’t want to stop, but she quickly got off him and reached into the drawer for a condom. She tore the wrapper open and put it on while he held his erection upright for her. As soon as it was on properly, Liz straddled Reddington again and positioned her opening on his tip. She moaned and shakily pressed down onto him, and she gradually took him deeper. Red rubbed Lizzie’s thighs and watched her face as she concentrated on starting a rhythm, up and down. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she found the perfect angle. As Lizzie quickened her pace, he held her hips and thrust into her, meeting her movements. She whimpered and rubbed his chest, almost clawing at him. Liz was already nearing the peak; she was relaxed, aroused and thrilled to be having sex with Reddington again.

“Mm… _Lizzie_ …” Red groaned in pleasure.

Liz mewled in response as Reddington gripped her hips firmly, guiding her movements. Her thighs quivered and she tensed up. Liz abruptly reached her climax; she was so tense, she dug her nails into Reddington’s chest in the throes of pleasure. Red watched Lizzie’s blissful expression, and heard her little mewls of ecstasy, and then he started coming. He moaned breathily as the intense pleasure hit him, and soon the condom was filled. Lizzie relaxed, putting more weight on him. He groped her butt and then sighed in satisfaction. Liz looked down at Reddington’s chest and she realized she’d left scratch marks.

“Sorry. I scratched you.” Liz said.

Red shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry.” Red said.

Lizzie gave him a coy smile, then she lifted herself off him. She sprawled on her front and watched him while he removed the condom. He disposed of it in the wastebasket, then he looked at her.

“Twice in one day. This is the most action I’ve gotten in quite some time.” Red said.

Liz giggled.

“If we do it a third time, we’ll beat my record with Frank…” Liz said.

Reddington comically moved closer and got overtop of her back.

“Red!” She giggled.

Red chuckled and he looked over Lizzie’s shoulder, at her face. She was blushing.

“ _Oh_ …This is what you did with Frank, hm?” Red said, reading her body language.

Lizzie nodded shyly.

Red found this arousing for some reason, and he started getting another erection. Liz was also aroused; she felt naughty, which was always a turn-on. She suddenly felt Reddington’s slippery tip lightly touch her folds. He was getting hard again. It felt incredibly good without the condom.

“Raymond, let’s do it without a condom this time.” Liz said breathily.

“Are you sure?” Red asked.

“Yes.” She said.

Red eagerly slipped inside Lizzie; they both moaned at the sensation. This time, neither of them lasted more than a couple minutes because it felt too good. Red soon came again, spilling into Lizzie; a moment later, she mewled and writhed with her climax. She slumped even deeper into the bed.

“Okay, I’m exhausted now.” Liz murmured.

“So am I.” Red said, slumping beside her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Liz felt tired, satisfied, and sore between her legs. She arrived at the black site in her own car, but Reddington was dropped off at the same time by his chauffeur. She joined him in the parking lot and then Frank got out of his car and approached them. Liz smiled sheepishly at Frank.

“Hi Frank.” Liz said timidly.

“Morning Lizzie, Red.” Frank said in a friendly manner.

Liz was glad things weren’t going to be awkward.

“Good to see you again, Frank. You heard I’m getting my deal?” Red said.

“Yeah, Ressler called me last night. It’s great news. I was in shock.” Frank said, then he and Red chuckled.

The three went into the black site and Ressler was there in the ‘war room’, with papers laid out on a table.

“This is the draft of your immunity deal, Reddington. Please read it carefully and let me know if you agree to it or not.” Ressler said.

Red nodded cheerfully and he went over to the table to review the papers. Frank stayed by his side, reading some of the contract, too. Frank then glanced over at Lizzie, who yawned and then chugged the remainder of her coffee.

“You wore her out.” Frank said quietly to Red.

“Hm? Oh, yes!” Red said jovially; Lizzie looked over at them suspiciously.

“I’m not sure I would’ve been able to keep up with her, to be honest.” Frank confided.

Red put his hand on Frank’s shoulder.

“I’m sure you would’ve had fun trying, at least, Frank. I appreciate what you did…backing off like that.” Red said.

Frank smiled and nodded, then they went back to reading.

Ressler chatted quietly with Liz while they waited.

“So, uh…how are things with you and Frank?” Ressler said.

Liz blushed lightly.

“…I’m with Raymond now…” Liz confessed.

Ressler had a look of shock on his face for a moment, but then he gave her a kind of smirk.

“Liz. It’s not my place to comment on your taste in men, so I’m going to keep my mouth shut.” Ressler said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

Ressler stayed quiet until Reddington finally finished reviewing his deal.

“I’m all done. I agree to everything, shockingly enough.” Red proclaimed.

“Okay, good. Sign each page, and then I’ll photocopy it for the assistant director’s records. And then you’re free to go.” Ressler said.

“Excellent. But I will have another case for you to work on soon.” Red said.

“Understood.” Ressler said.

Liz and Frank smiled as they watched Red excitedly sign the pages. They could tell he was very happy, and it made them happy, too. When he was done, Red handed the document to Ressler, who took it to the photocopier. Liz yawned again.

“Well, I think I’ll go home and have a nap. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Liz said, then she stepped up to Reddington and kissed his cheek before leaving.

“What did you do to her?” Frank said amusedly.

Red gave him an innocent look.

**The End**


End file.
